Dance the Night Away
by aikoh
Summary: The point of self resolution gets mixed with hate and confusion – Sakuno is at her graduation party, and the webs of deception start to weave. And maybe, just maybe, this independent girl will need a hand. EijiSaku Friendship


**Dance the Night Away**

**Summary: The point of self resolution gets mixed with hate and confusion – Sakuno is at her graduation party, and the webs of deception start to weave. And maybe, just maybe, this independent girl will need a hand. (EijiSaku Friendship)**

"Sakuno nya! It's going to be okay! Just, just think happy things! Like kitties!"

"G-Get me out of here, Eiji senpai! Please! Ryo-Ryoma kun! He-"

"Gya! Don't cry!"

Sniff.

"Hey, Sakuno."

"Hm?"

"Let's go- to that place."

**Chapter One: **Confrontation

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER THAT DAY**

Sakuno tugged her mini skirt lower; she silently cursed Tomoka for making her wear such a ridiculous outfit. It wasn't anything **_too_** flashy, just that the mini frilled skirt was just **_too_** frilly, and the blue cotton shirt was clinging to Sakuno's **_every_** bump. Not to mention the shoes were highly uncomfortable. Honestly, who would wear two inch heels?

"Sakuno! Pick up your feet! The guests' will be here any minute, now!" Tomoka yelled from the kitchen. Sakuno nodded and placed the big box of streamers to the floor.

Sakuno glanced around at her and Tomokas' hard work. White and blue streamers were hung around every corner of the room, a little table with refreshments and snacks were positioned along side of the walls. Along the floor were also balloons to give the dance floor some "spizazz" or how Tomoka would call it.

"Sa-ku-no! Answer the door, will you!" Tomoka yelled out again, the girl tripped out of the kitchen with dough in her hair and a pot in her arm. In her other hand was a spoon, which appeared to have something blue on it's' ridge.

Sakuno smiled weakly and half jogged to the door. Gripping her hand around the handle, Sakuno eased the door open and the bright rays of light shunned into the room.

"Ryo-Ryoma kun!" Sakuno squeaked. "You're early!"

The prince stood there, dressed in simple slacks and a loose shirt. He adjusted his hat and walked into the air conditioned room.

"My father made me come, he said I needed to help," Ryoma said. He rolled his eyes under his cap. The flashback of how his father lectured about "helping a girl in need" was returning back to him.

"Th-That's…but we're done setting things up," Sakuno muttered. She started to subconsciously tug her skirt down.

Ryoma started to casually step in front of Sakuno. Without warning he took his hand and reached out for her. Sakuno suddenly gaped as his hand went passed her face and captured one of her braids.

"Ryuzaki works too hard, hm?" Ryoma analyzed.

Sakuno then was aware of both her and Ryomas' presence. Her heart started to thump louder, the fear of Ryoma hearing it was suddenly there. She felt things flutter in her small stomach and try to pry out her mouth, but nothing came out.

Ryoma half smirked and his hand retreated.

Turning around, Ryoma began to stride towards the patio.

"Old habits are hard to break, huh, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno slowly looked up at Ryoma's back.

"What?"

"RYOMA SAMAAAAA!" Tomoko screamed. "I just knew you **_would_** come!" Tomoka yelled.

Tomoka came in with her hair up and clean. She wore her worn out jeans with the rips on the knees. Two blue and white tank tops were on her upper body, one, longer than the other.

Sakuno silently envied Tomoka's curves and body. Glancing at herself, Sakuno took notice of her stick legs and flat chest. Four years, and Sakuno still gets mistaken for a first year.

Suddenly Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts. Just what was she thinking? Sakuno has **_never_** thought about these things before.

"…so aren't you glad, Sakuno?"

Sakuno jerked her head up at Tomoka, who seemed to be poking fun at Ryoma.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sakuno asked meekly.

Tomoka sighed and put her arms around Sakuno's shoulders

"I said, 'It's a good thing you invited Ryoma sama yourself or he might not have came!'" Tomoka said and she deviously grinned at Sakuno's flushed face.

"That's not true. He would have come if you invited him!" Sakuno protested.

Tomoka took back her arm around Sakuno's shoulder and put on a thought.

"I guess you're right!" Tomoka grinned and she started to poke at Ryoma's face. "Right, Ryoma **_sama_**?"

Ryoma grunted and turned his head away.

Sakuno flinched. Just what did Tomoka mean by that? Sure, Sakuno meant it, but then she wanted Tomoka to disagree.

…but that doesn't make any sense to do at all.

"Hey, Ryoma! You're here early!"

Sakuno turned around only to be greeted by a purple shirt…a bright purple shirt.

"Momo senpai," Ryoma greeted. "Why are you here early?"

Momoshiro grinned and gave Sakuno a pat on the head. "Like I always say, 'I always need to help a girl in need.'"

Ryoma flinched at the all too familiar quote and gave another grunt.

"Thank you, Momoshiro senpai, but we're done, already." Sakura said, she saw Momoshiro frown a bit.

"Hey!" Tomoka suddenly yelled. "You're too old to be here! You graduated years ago!"

"I can be a young guy, too! Plus, this is for Ryoma!" Momoshiro argued. "Anyways, what about **_those_** guys over there!"

Sakuno and Tomoka took a glance behind Momoshiro's back.

There was a bus there, but it wasn't just that…

"Nyah! Ochibis' finally graduated! Now he can join our collage team!"

"I wouldn't be so sure…he might move."

"I brought sushiiiii!"

"Hisss…"

"About 2.9 percent is the possibility of the neighbors calling the police with these walls. The sound waved will probably-"

"QUIT ANYALYZING MY HOUSE!" Tomoka suddenly screamed. "You are all party crashers!"

The entire former Seigaku members stared at Tomoka.

"Oh hey, it's Sakuno chan! Tell me, how's your grandmother?" Oishi yelled and he started to walk inside the house, the other members following him.

Tomoka started to protest but one look from Kaido immediately made her silent.

Sakuno stared at the entire team and felt nostalgic fill up. The familiar faces and memories were zooming around in the room; you could just feel the piece of mind.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sakuno looked to her side and saw Fuji smiling down at her.

"I suppose." Sakuno said, her eyes wavering around the room.

"Hey, Fuji nyaaaa! That Tomoka girl is scarier than Kaido!" yelled Eiji and he started to laugh.

Without realizing it, Sakuno started to imagine Tomoka being as scarier as Kaido and doing a "hiss" sound. A laugh escaped Sakuno's lips.

"Hmm? Oh! It's ochibi's girlfriend!" Eiji grinned; you would imagine where he stored all this energy.

Sakuno's cheeks started to glow red. "Y-You're wrong! We're not dating!"

"Oh look, you're making her blush, Eiji." Fuji said and he smiled warmly. "How cute."

"Keh hee hee. You're right! Say, if you're single, how about giving me a chance?" Eiji asked. He puckered up his lips at the blushing girl.

"How about giving Eiji your first kiss?" Fuji offered.

Fuji started to chuckle at this and Sakuno's face only turned redder.

"Careful Sakuno chan, or your face might turn as red as Eiji's hair," Fuji noted.

"Just proves how awkward looking Eiji really is."

Sakuno looked to her side and saw Ryoma next to her.

"Ochibi! Came to check on your girl?" Eiji asked, "Don't worry, I didn't touch her, I swear. Though, you **_might_** want to have a check with Fuji."

"Oh yes, dear me. You know how infatuated with Sakuno chan I am." Fuji said, playing along. He placed his hand on Sakuno's shoulder and pulled the blushing girl towards him. "Right, Sakuno chan?"

It was then, that Sakuno knew her cheeks would be redder than Eiji's hair.

Ryoma huffed at Fuji and started to walk away.

"Awww, you hurt his feelings," Eiji said.

Fuiji just smiled and removed his hands from Sakuno.

"Well, I should be getting back to Oishi, it's been real!" Eiji said and he winked at Sakuno. "I'll see **_you_** later."

After that, more and more people came. It only attracted even **_more_** people now that the original Seigaku team was there, leaving the house to be filled with an ocean of people.

Sakuno tried to move across the crowd, being crushed between bodies and the smell of sweat high in the air. She had long lost track of Tomoka and was far away from Ryoma. She saw faces she didn't even recognize. There were happy ones, sick ones, sad ones, old ones, and too young ones.

…Who **_were_** these people?

Sakuno suddenly felt something hard whip against her butt. Turning around, she saw a drunken man staring at her right in the face.

Who the hell brought alcohol!

"C'mere, lobe." The man said.

Sakuno screamed but no one could hear. People just kept bumping around her dancing, singing. Sakuno gaped and her hand reached to her throat.

She couldn't hear her own cry for help.

Oh, but she can hear the man so clearly.

The drunken man was about to get up, but a hand wrapped around Sakuno's wrist and pulled her into the confusion of wavering people.

Sakuno's head rushed with fear and excitement. The floors bumped with a wild beat, people were sweating and dancing. It was dark, now, nighttime. Only the black lights of Tomoka's apartment were the only source of light. The DJ was drunk; Tomoka was standing on the table with Horio, dancing to the song, "Rock n' Roll" by The Sounds.

The only thing Sakuno was able to feel was the warm hand around her wrist. Suddenly, they stopped, right in Tomoka's hallway.

The sounds were behind them, and in front of them were the silent air.

"Thank you, Eiji senpai." Sakuno finally acknowledged.

Eiji just rubbed his head and without turning to Sakuno, said, "No problem! That guy was annoying you and I couldn't have ochibi's girl get taken away!"

"Where is Ryoma kun, anyways?" Sakuno asked. She leaned her body against the walls.

"Nyeh, he got into a drinking contest with Momoshiro. You know how competitive he is. Anyways, Ryoma is sleeping in the next room. Momoshiro, however, is as drunk as your Tomoka friend." Eiji answered. "Me, I hate that alcoholic stuff."

Eiji turned around and leaned against the wall next to Sakuno.

"I hate this song."

"Hm…" Sakuno replied and they both listened to the beat of the music.

"Well, I should go and hope Oishi hasn't drunk, yet. He can be a sensitive drunk and you know what that means!" Eiji laughed and he walked past Sakuno. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakuno and she smiled at Eiji. "Thanks again."

"No problem! After all, you still owe me your first kiss!" Eiji winked at Sakuno and started to laugh to her expression.

Sakuno stood there and smiled, then, taking a deep breathy, she walked into the loud crowd of confusion and deception once more.

**Aiko: **End of chapter one. : Flame if you must, I adore a friendship between Eiji and Sakuno.


End file.
